Blog użytkownika:Lea1444/Rozdział 3
Dodajmy do listy największych wtop w mojim życiu rozmowę z Jasonem , no halo bogowie , do tego w bonusie mialam dziwne wizje . Bieglam po lesie w wieczorowej sukni, a w oddali słyszałam ryk , : - Nie uciekniesz nam panno Hammilton - skrzeczał pseudo damski glos przypominał dźwięk tłuczonego szkła- Ona wysłała już za tobą strarze ,nie ładnie tak uciekać HAHAHA!! : Przewróciłam się i otoczyła mnie czarna mgła ......... : - Lea! Lea! Obudź się ! - krzyczal Percy który nie wiadomo kiedy pojawił się na plaży. - Dobra idziemy do szpitala!- powiedział biorąc mnie na ręce . : - Jakbys mnie położył była bym ci wdzieczna .- szepnęłam słabo i chyba lekko się uśmiechnęłam . Postawił mnie na ziemię i prawie bym upadła gdyby nie Jason który stał za mną. : - Taaa , to chyba trochę ambrozji ci się przyda . - powiedział syn Jupitera podtrzymując mnie za ramiona. : Przez pół drogi protestowałam kłamiąc że czuje się świetnie choć prawie nie czulam ciała .Kiedy już dotarlismy powitały nas rozwscieczone Annabeth i Piper . : - Ominęła was kolacja . Co się stało ? - zapytał a córka Afrodyty spoglądając to na mnie, to na chlopaków. : -Sprubujcie im powiedzieć to osobiście wydrapie wam oczy . - syknęłam , mieżąc chlopaków spojżeniem ,widocznie zrozumieli o co chodzi. : - Annabeth możesz przynieść trochę ambrozji? - poprosił Percy : Zjadlam pastylkę i poczułam przyjemne ciepło wewnątrz .Potem pojawił się Nico i powiedział że mają mnie (według Chejrona) zanieść do domku Demeter .Do północy nie mogłam zasnąć , kochane ADHD, później usnęłam i co dziwne bez koszmarów. : Wstałam bardzo wcześnie i wyszłam czułam się jakoś dziwnie ,jakby ktoś a raczej coś mnie obserwowało,chyba powinnam o tym komuś powiedzieć , hmmm chyba nad tym podzieleniem się moimi przeczuciami z kimś innym powinnam jeszcze poczekać . : - Cześć .- na ziemie sprowadzil mnie chłopięcy glos za moimi plecami.- Jestem Leo. : Obróciłam się i zobaczyłam chłopaka o czarnych kręconych włosach i szerokim uśmiechem : - Synek Hefajstosa , miło cię znowu widzieć ,chciałabym cię przeprosić za to wczoraj w pawilonie jadalnym.- powiedziałam : - Nie no spoko - rzekł z jeszcze większym usmiechem. - O ! Przedstawiamy ci Rachel Elizabeth Dare naszą ulubioną wyrocznie. : Może i wszystko byłoby ok gdyby nie to że rudowłosa wieszczka nagle została otoczona przez zieloną mgłę i zaczeła mówić tym nie swoim głosem: : '' Bogini najstarsza przy śmierci kroczy ,'' : '' ''córka zboża życie straci by przyjaciela od : klątwy uchować, by światem cienie przestały : panować.Bóg najstarszy w gniewie się przebudzi, : ,aby zniszczyć światy pół ludzi. : - O CO CHODZI ! - krzyknęłam - Nie zabardzo mi do śmierci spieszno!! : : '' ''Tutaj zamieszcze mały opisik Lei : : Z twarzy wygląda jak mój avatar łącznie z tatuażem na policzku , jest chuda i wysoka, często chodzi w sukienkach ( w czasie przybycia do obozu miała białą ) ma 14 lat i nie wygląda jak typowa córka Demeter , proszę o komentarze bo przynajmniej wiem że ktoś mnie czyta�� Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach